Roulette
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Oneshot. "¿Y qué, Tom? ¿Y ahora qué? Tú estás de ese lado de la barrera, y yo aquí estoy, mirando pasar los años, mientras tu supuesta armada de seguidores continúa desapareciendo".


Hoy es mi día de visita

Hoy es mi día de visita.

Realmente, no sé porque lo visito. Un día a la semana, normalmente los viernes por la noche, salgo de la oficina temprano para encontrarme con él. Uno pensaría que ser Auror es un trabajo duro y que no permite descansos, pero cuando eres el jefe del departamento, y tienes la fama de haber derrotado al Lord Oscuro más poderoso desde Salazar Slytherin a la tierna edad de un año, para repetir la hazaña a los diecisiete, no es sorprendente que los magos oscuros se escondan bajo un manto de completa inactividad.

No es que tenga nada contra las artes oscuras, en serio. Con el tiempo aprendí que la magia es magia, y te puedes valer tanto de un _Wingardium Leviosa_ como de un _Avada Kedavra _para asesinar a alguien. Lo más gracioso quizás, es que si utilizas el primero, es posible que ni siquiera vayas a Azkaban. Ser un asesino sediento de sangre no depende de la magia que uses, y nosotros somos tan hipócritas como para negarlo.

Tal vez algunos no lo sean, como él.

¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? El mes pasado rompí con Ginny, precisamente por estas visitas de viernes por la noche. Ella temía que él pudiese hacerme algo, física o mentalmente, o al menos eso decía. No puedo entender ese miedo irracional a que _siempre algo puede ir mal._ Quizás, habiendo estado constantemente al borde de la muerte por siete años, gracias a cierto psicópata, te acostumbras a que ese algo siempre salga mal. Y después de un tiempo, te acostumbras y simplemente lo enfrentas.

Ron y Hermione lucían preocupados al principio, principalmente porque durante sus primeros años recluido en aquella celda solitaria en Azkaban solía tener un temperamento… _inestable. _El odio y la derrota lo consumían, y la verdad de que había perdido todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento golpeaba fuertemente en su psiquis. Incluso él me aseguró, que si me hubiese acercado, ni siquiera las cadenas que restringían su magia hubieran servido para salvarme. Y yo le creo.

Los sábados por a mañana Ron me pregunta acerca de las conversaciones que mantenemos, cuando llega a la oficina. Sé que tanto a él como a su esposa no le hace mucha gracia que lo vea, pero ni siquiera Hermione puede negar que las conversaciones sí sean interesantes. Le ofrecí venir conmigo, pero ella se negó.

No la puedo culpar. Quizás, si hubiera sido más joven, le hubiera dejado pudrirse en aquella celda, completamente fuera de mi vida. Pero fue una maniobra del destino la que me hizo verlo otra vez.

Creo que fue hace tres años. Tenía veinte en ese entonces, y recientemente me habían promovido cuando Kingsley fue elegido como Ministro de la Magia. Como nuevo Jefe de Departamento, respondí una de las llamadas que los guardianes –humanos, pues los Dementores fueron exiliados hace ya mucho tiempo- de la prisión hacían de tanto en tanto, pidiendo refuerzos para controlar a los furiosos prisioneros. Solía suceder normalmente, pero el tiempo ha amainado sus espíritus, y ya no gritan ni golpean las paredes, en rabia. Esta vez, el problema era él. Al principio pensé en enviar a alguien más, pero en el fondo sabía que no había nadie mejor capacitado que yo para lidiar con él.

Así fue como volvió a entrar en mi vida. De vez en cuando su rabia volvía a llegar a un punto límite, y me llamaban para ayudar a calmarlo. En algún punto, ni siquiera necesitaba mi varita. Tan sólo aparecer, y saludarlo. Y los viernes se hicieron rutina, y me pasaba por la prisión a conversar con él. Al principio hablábamos de la situación actual, quién era el nuevo jefe de tal o cual departamento, la suba de precios de los productos para pociones, o de la inesperada lluvia que me arruinó un partido de Quidditch con los Weasley. Cuando el mundo mágico parecía estar completamente en calma, y los temas se acababan, hablábamos de magia. De teorías, de encantamientos. Extrañamente, ni una vez mencionó las artes oscuras. La ironía no terminaba allí, pues pronto aprendí de su vasto conocimiento en magia curativa. Nadie lo sabe, pero gracias a él la famosa sanadora Hermione Granger encontró la cura para la epidemia que el año pasado atacó Europa. Hubiera sido algo comparado a la peste negra, en versión mágica sino hubiera sido por él.

Y aún así, de vez en cuando las teorías se acababan, y volvíamos a quedar en silencio. Tuve miedo, por un tiempo, del próximo tema a tratar luego de aquellos silencios, y lo tomaba como excusa para irme. Pero un día, luego de uno de aquellos silencios, él empezó a hablar de nuevo. Y no fue ni de magia, ni de noticias, ni de muerte, su discurso. Empezó a hablar de su pasado. Y con eso vino el mío.

Lo primero que respondí a sus cuentos, fue lo que su horrocrux había dicho en la Cámara de los Secretos en mi segundo año. Lo mucho que ambos nos parecíamos. En ese momento, creo que se quedó mirando la pared, hasta que finalmente, empezó a reír. Pero no la risa fría ni cruel que todo el mundo mágico temía. Realmente le había causado gracia.

_Ironía_, me ofreció más tarde como explicación. Somos dos caras de una misma moneda. _Poder_, fue lo que me dijo acerca de la moneda. Y yo le creí.

Nunca le conté ni a Ron ni a Hermione una palabra de lo que él me contaba acerca de su pasado. Después de todo, nunca les dije mucho acerca del mío. No era necesario. Quizás por eso Ginny me dejó, por mi rostro pensativo los sábados por la mañana, por mi constante distracción en las cenas de los viernes. Me dijo que estaba preocupada, que esto lo hacía para que tomara conciencia. Y se fue.

Extrañamente, no sentí mucha pena por ello. Su familia me miraba con ojos preocupados, pero yo les aseguré que todo estaba bien, y que era divertido mantener conversaciones con él. Ginny me miró con una mezcla de repulsión y disgusto en sus ojos cuando lo dije. Los demás parecían impactados. Los gemelos se rieron, y dijeron que "_seguro, cuando miras más allá de toda esa obsesión por matar muggles y cosas por el estilo, te das cuenta que es en realidad muy tierno_". Incluso él se rió cuando se lo conté. Ron y Hermione me miraron algo preocupados, pero como nada ha cambiado desde entonces, parecen algo más seguros.

Después de todo, ¿qué puede hacerme un mago que no puede acceder a su magia? ¿Un líder que no ha vuelto a pronunciar sus discursos?

Ginny empezó a salir con Dean Thomas la semana pasada. Ron tragó todo el resentimiento que pudo haber tenido hasta ese momento conmigo, y Hermione expresó su sorpresa. ¿Acaso no me amaba? ¿Acaso no se_ separaba de mí por mi propio bien_?

Él dijo que probablemente había buscado una excusa para separarnos. Que simplemente se había cansado de su muñeco y lo dejó por otro que le divirtiera más. Yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Saben, nunca me he podido librar de la prensa. Cuando _El Profeta _se enteró de mis visitas, llegó a la portada. Algunos opinaron que estaba tomando consejos, pues me convertiría en el próximo Lord Oscuro, y otros se conmovieron. Leí algunas cartas en el apartado de correo de lectores del periódico, y algunas que me llegaron por lechuza. Se maravillaban de mi capacidad de perdonar y tratar de reformar a alguien tan oscuro. Hubo quienes pensaron que mis visitas eran en realidad sesiones de tortura, y me animaron a continuar.

No sé que pensar del público en general.

Pero él y yo nos reímos un buen rato cuando le llevé las cartas. Quizás más, cuando_ Corazón de Bruja _publicó que había cortado con Ginny. Recibí algunas propuestas de noviazgo, casamiento, conforte por parte de gente inescrupulosa que realmente pensó que me importaría, y de nuevo comenzaron las teorías. Que estaba saliendo con la esposa de mi mejor amigo, Hermione (a lo que Ron respondió prendiendo fuego la revista), que Ginny estaba enamorada de un mago oscuro (algunos apuntaron al todavía prófugo Draco Malfoy) y que finalmente había sido descubierta en una de mis misiones, "confraternizando con el enemigo". Que le había revelado a Ginny que era gay, que ella se quedó sin Amortentia. Pero el que se llevó el premio fue el de la supuesta relación amorosa que habíase desarrollado entre él y yo.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo el auror de guardia en Azkaban.

Le devolví el saludo, y le ofrecí mi varita para registrarla. Normalmente me pedirían que la entregue, pero como el objeto de mi visita había sido el enemigo público número uno, incluso con aquellas cadenas que restringían su magia, el protocolo sufría una excepción. Tras echarle los hechizos de monitoreo, que en caso de ser robada la varita, localizarían cada hechizo que saliera de ella inmediatamente, me acerqué a la celda del demonio. Los guardias, en un arrebato muggle, escribieron en un cartel, el número de celda. Seiscientos sesenta y seis.

- Buenos días, Potter – fue el cortés recibimiento. Entre él y yo había una barrera invisible, un encantamiento que evitaba que se acercara a mí. Si mi vida la hubiera narrado algún escritor, se deleitaría en describir las diferencias, que como barreras, nos separan al uno del otro. Basura emocional, pienso yo.

- Buenos días, Tom- respondí.

- Y dime, ¿cuál será el tema de hoy? Presumo que la señorita Weasley no ha intentado volver a jugar con su marioneta.

- ¿Celoso, Tom? – Todas las respuestas dirigidas a los insultos de Snape que ahogué durante siete años, volvieron de alguna extraña forma a resurgir en estos tres años. Un despertar de mi lado Slytherin, podría decir.

El me miró con aquella sonrisa suya, cargada de una innata maldad y superioridad, atacándote con algún saber desconocido que tú ignoras, pero que él controla.

- Y dime, ¿cuál podría ser la razón?

Me llevé una mano al pecho, y forcé una expresión dolida a mi rostro.

- Pensé que disfrutabas jugar conmigo. ¡Tantos buenos tiempos! ¿Te acuerdas cuando mataste a mi padrino? ¿De mi quinto año, y tus malditas visiones? – extrañamente, no había resentimiento en mi tono. ¿Qué se puede resentir, cuando sabes que al final has ganado? ¿Para que odiar, cuando se puede seguir adelante?

- Tres años, Harry, ¿y recién te das cuenta a quién le estás hablando?

Su tono era siempre calmo. Era algo que me molesta profundamente, pues me hace acordar de Dumbledore, y la desesperación que sufrí luego de la muerte de Sirius. De sentir el dolor en carne y alma, y observar a todos a tu alrededor que sonríen, cuando sientes que nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo. Siempre parecía tener aquella mirada benevolente, pero no la que un padre otorga a su hijo, sino la de un hombre que mira a una bestia. Una cierta diversión cruel se esconde en esos ojos rojos al mirarme, y aquello me desespera y fascina a la vez.

- Ayer apareció el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson en Knockturn Alley.

Observé cuidadosamente como alzaba una ceja.

- Tanto tiempo… hubiera apostado a que caería antes que Zabini hijo. ¿Cómo murió?

- Fue violada y asesinada con la maldición desolladora – yo sabía lo inteligente que era. Lo bien que conocía a sus mortífagos. Él sabía quién habría sido. Después de tanto tiempo, yo también. Y todavía debía ver sus labios curvarse en diversión cruel, disfrutando el horror de la difunta-. Parkinson era una de nuestras informantes. Oficialmente una fugitiva, pero nosotros la protegíamos. Perdimos rastro de ella hace una semana, mientras buscaba a Malfoy y a Nott.

- No te subestimaré, y asumiré que ya sabes quién está detrás de esto.

- Exactamente. Pero me sorprende que a estas alturas vuelva a jugar. Pensé que ya habría escapado de Inglaterra. Es Dolohov, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad y asintió.

- Puede que esté encerrado en estas celdas, Harry, pero no soy sordo. Oigo a los guardias comentar cada asesinato, cada noticia encubierta. No hace falta que intentes ocultármelo, sé que mis antiguos mortífagos, los que todavía están sueltos, están agrupándose – pausó, y se inclinó hacia mi dirección-. No tardarán en liberarme – una sonrisa que hablaba de crueldad y torturas bailó en sus labios.

- Pero cómo podría ocultártelo a ti, Lord Voldemort – murmuré, con mi propia sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? No importa cuánto intente, siempre seré terrible en Oclumancia.

- Más allá de eso, eres terrible ocultando tus emociones. No necesito mi magia para saber lo que estás pensando.

Sonreí soñadoramente.

- Qué triste sería el mundo si todos ocultaran lo que sienten.

Rió por lo bajo, y yo me pregunté que sería lo gracioso en ello.

- El mundo sería más difícil de conquistar si así fuera – comentó.

- ¿Quién quiere un mundo triste para conquistar? – murmuré.

- Nadie realmente quiere conquistar el mundo. Es simplemente una excusa para vengarse.

- ¿Hablando de experiencias personales?

Sus ojos estaban fijados en los míos. Me sentía cautivado, y ya no podía escuchar el susurro de las voces de los guardias de afuera, tan solo el silbido de su serpentina voz.

- ¿Has perdido el miedo, _Potter_? ¿Ya no temes que el malvado Voldemort logre abrirte los ojos, y manchar tu pureza?

Cerré los ojos. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

- Si, lo hice para vengarme. Sé, no _opino_, que los muggles son una raza inferior. Manchan nuestra sangre, nos privan de nuestra magia, y no tardará en llegar el momento en el que la magia muera en nuestra sangre, por su podrido toque. ¿Desapruebas mis métodos, Harry? ¿Acaso crees que si ellos llegaran a saber de nuestra existencia, nos regalarían flores y se maravillarían de nuestros "trucos"? Nos cazarían, como animales, y sus armas se convertirían en nuestros Cruciatus.

- Dumbledore –siguió- se horrorizaba de mis crueldades, pero nunca fue más allá de pensar que estaba mal. Nunca se sumergió en el verdadero rostro de la naturaleza humana. Nadie lo hace, todos tienen miedo de descubrir quiénes son. Los humanos, por naturaleza, poseen instintos brutales. ¿Acaso no quisiste matarme cuando Sirius murió? ¿Acaso no intentaste usar el Cruciatus en Bellatrix? ¿Tú, el grande y epítome de la bondad, Harry Potter? ¿No es acaso, "voy a matarlo", una frase muy utilizada, aunque sea para describir un momento de enojo? Las madres lo usan para con sus hijos, los hijos los usan con sus amigos, y los amigos crecen y los usan con sus hijos. Y es todo aquél odio enmascarado, el que escapa el ojo público. Porque es conveniente. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere ser puesto a la misma altura de un mortífago?

- Idiotas, todos ellos – pausó un instante, y aunque yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, supe que sus penetrantes ojos que tanto quería evitar, me estaban perforando en ese mismo instante-. Y ahora dime, Harry, ¿es tan brutal lo que hago? ¿Mis acciones por los muggles, no fueron las mismas que tú hiciste con mis mortífagos?

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí un poco al verlo parado, frente a mí, detrás de aquella barrera invisible. Las cadenas se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello, su pecho, sus manos, sus pies. Conectando sus ojos con los míos, sin miedo a un ataque a mi mente, respondí, más calmado de lo que podría haber estado en semejante situación:

- ¿Y qué, Tom? ¿Y ahora qué? Tú estás de ese lado de la barrera, y yo aquí estoy, mirando pasar los años, mientras tu supuesta armada de seguidores continúa desapareciendo. ¿Qué importan las ideologías? Todo ha muerto. La pelea, los recuerdos, y no pasará mucho antes de que tú o yo abandonemos este mundo.

Sonrió.

- ¿Estás aburrido, Harry? ¿Cansado de lo que ya se ha vuelto una rutina?

Asentí.

- Entonces _libérame_, y jugaremos un poco.

Es extraño, cuando miras a tu enemigo de toda la vida, y en sus ojos ya no hay odio por ti, por lo que representas, por tu pelea. Es extraño ver compasión en su mirada escarlata.

Creo que puedo entender porqué lo siente, de alguna forma. La apatía de un luchador es la más brutal de las muertes. ¿Qué es un guerrero sin guerra, después de todo?

Era fascinante, sabes. Fascinante verme a mi mismo asintiendo, mientras una varita extraña hacía presión contra mi cuello. Fascinante la sonrisa malvada que tenía él en ese momento, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, amenazantes.

Era intoxicante. Liberar la maldad, como un niño travieso abriendo la caja de Pandora a propósito. Intoxicante, el poder que hacía cosquillas en mis dedos cuando deshacía las barreras, y desencadenaba al Señor de las Tinieblas. Los dedos manchados de sangre que sostenían su vieja varita de tejo, mientras Malfoy se la otorgaba a su señor.

Y su aura era impresionante. Una fiera que ha sido enjaulada por mucho tiempo, y que ahora vuelve a rugir al mundo. La magia salpicaba el aire.

No podía evitar mirar como un niño, inocente y curioso, mis ojos verdes reflejarse en los suyos rojos. Mientras su pálida y serpentina tez era bañada por la dulce luz rojiza de un hechizo, que su varita escupía hacia mí. Pude haberlo esquivado, tan rápidos eran mis reflejos. Pero sentía que si lo hacía, mi apatía no terminaría. Y que seguramente tendría que acabar con mis conversaciones con él.

Entonces, sentí la oscuridad envolverme.


End file.
